


Filho de Marte

by AltenVantas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff is a Demigod, Stiles is a demigod, Stiles is not a Stilinski, They have a relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John queria adotá-lo como um filho e um aprendiz, alguém que fosse perpetuar o seu legado quando morresse. Mas a vida é mais complicada que isso e as Parcas tem os seus próprios jogos para jogar, e sexo... Isso também não estava na equação. Mas novamente as Parcas tem seus próprios jogos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filho de Marte

Stiles ajustou o seu agarro na espada, sua mão se encaixando perfeitamente no cabo, um facho de luz dourada saiu do metal sobre a luz da lua cheia. Seus olhos negros estavam fixos na criatura que um dia fora Peter Hale, esperando pelo primeiro movimento, sabendo que qualquer antecipação errada poderia acabar com a vida de Scott ou machucar qualquer outro que estava ao seu redor. Queria que Jhon estivesse ali com ele, o mais velho seria um reforço bem vindo, seus conhecimentos em uma situação como aquela eram inigualáveis.

Sua mente estava perfeitamente centrada, como há muito tempo não acontecia, sem qualquer lembrança ruim para tirá-lo do foco. Iria salvar a todos ali. Iria mostrar para Marte porque era merecedor de suas benções, iria dá a cabeça daquele monstro como sacrifícios em sua honra nunca mais iriam duvidar de suas origens. Inalou. Colocando o máximo de ar nos pulmões. Avançando no exato momento em que o braço do monstro se elevou em direção ao corpo do mais novo, Stiles não tinha um segundo a perder. Não perdeu.

O braço cai no chão, quase em câmera lenta, mas o adolescente estava ocupado de mais cortando o outro braço liberando o seu amigo assustado dos braços da morte. O ser ainda não parecia ter percebido que lhe faltava um membro e avançou em sua direção com tudo o que lhe restava. Com mais um movimento perfeito, a espada passou pela carne e ossos como manteiga, restando apenas um tronco desprovido de vida. Stiles caminhou até o seu troféu, segurando-o pelos cabelos e erguendo acima da sua cabeça.

\- Pai, aqui está o seu sacrifício.

O adolescente jogou a cabeça na terra, percebendo que ela desapareceu em uma fumaça vermelha e fogo. Sentiu algo tocar a sua pele e um arrepio cruzou seu corpo como se tivessem lhe jogado água fria.

-x-

Stiles estava deitado ao lado do mais velho, seus corpos estavam tão unidos que pareciam quase ser uma pessoa só, o que era bom para espantar o frio e os monstros que pudessem estar espreitando. Embora ele soubesse a ideia original daquele acampamento era treiná-lo para a vida real, para um possível ataque enquanto eles estavam foras das proteções de Nova Roma, mesmo que o adolescente não quisesse nunca mais pisar naquele local de novo. Percebeu o braço do mais velho passando por cima do corpo dele, puxando para mais perto em um movimento intimo.

O moreno travou lembranças da ultima vez que isso acontecera invadindo a sua mente como uma cachoeira indomável. Hector ainda lhe era uma ferida aberto. Sua fraqueza primordial e ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro de lavanda que sempre vinha com ele, talvez por ter vindo de uma família que ainda era Hippie. Talvez por simplesmente tiver feito o que deveria como um bom filho dos deuses. Zeus sabia que Stiles e seu pai não tinham a melhor das relações. Seu sorriso ainda lhe deixava com borboletas no estomago, mesmo que só pudesse vê-lo em seus sonhos.

\- Você deveria dormir, ou não servirá para nada se um ataque realmente acontecer.

Jhon estava certo é claro, mas ficava difícil conseguir conciliar o sono quando sempre que fechava os olhos via um sorriso manchado de vermelho.

-x-

O soco fora forte, mas nem de perto o suficiente para fazê-lo sequer senti-lo, na verdade ele riu da cara do velho que parecia realmente confuso com tudo aquilo. Ele levantou a blusa, revelando uma barriga bem definida e forte, enquanto seus olhos escuros brilhavam nas sombras projetadas pelos holofotes do campo onde o jogo de lacrosse tinha acabado e onde fora o herói. Para variar. Ser agredido por um geriatra não era algo que estava querendo, mas não iria correr de uma briga quando ela se apresentava, estava começando a se acostumar a ser um filho de Marte.

Contudo não iria matar o velho, embora Gerad com toda a certeza merecesse uma morte lenta e dolorosa, aquele homem estava causando muitos problemas para os seus amigos e a ele. Embora nada o impedisse de dar ao homem uma surra que ele não iria esquecer, por isso fechou a mão em um punho e revidou o soco, sentiu o corpo frágil e flácido do homem murchar com o contato. Seu sorriso ficou ainda maior quando preparou o segundo soco.

No dia seguinte fingiu muito bem ficar espantado quando Scott lhe disse que Gerad estava no hospital, com alguns ossos fraturados e balbuciando qualquer sobre um adolescente infernal que tinha lhe espancado no dia anterior.

-x-

\- Por que você saiu de Nova Roma?

Jhon levantou a cabeça do mapa que estava estudando, Stiles sabia que se tratava das proteções em volta da casa e sorriu ao reconhecer muitas das formas básicas que lhe fora ensinada na cidade e muitas outras que não fazia ideia de como funcionavam. O mais velho não disse nada por alguns segundos, seus braços musculosos trabalhando enquanto circulava a entrada e escrevia algo que não dava para se ler de onde ele estava. Stiles estava aprendendo a admirar o homem mais do que um mestre.

\- Eu queria saber como era viver uma vida normal, longe do passado e do dever.

\- Conseguiu isso?

Seus olhos eram terrivelmente parecidos, mesmo que não tivessem qualquer relação consanguínea ou divina. Por um momento, o mais novo perdeu o fôlego na intensidade que estava vendo ali.

\- Não, mas agora é muito tarde para voltar e a cada dia encontro mais motivos para ficar aqui. Com você.

-x-

\- Eu sabia que você não era humano, mas não esperava isso.

A voz de Derek soou baixa e indecifrável, Stiles estava preocupado com o lobo desde quando ele ganhara os poderes de Alpha. Não iria hesitar em matá-lo, mas não queria fazer isso se pudesse evitar ele sabia que alguns monstros não eram maus, apenas confusos ou perdidos em sua própria escuridão.

\- Você não pode dizer nada a Scott, ele ainda acha que matei Peter com bombas de laboratório. Ele não pode ver através da Névoa como você, ainda é um monstro infantil.

\- Por que você não quer que ele saiba?

\- Ele não tem o preparo mental para esse tipo de verdade.

-x-

O tempo parou ao seu redor quando percebeu o sangue jorrando do braço de Jhon, enchendo sua mente de imagens de um adolescente não muito mais velho do que ele recebendo um golpe de adaga no braço, o sangue escorrendo e um sorriso que lhe dizia que iria ficar tudo bem. Até que o veneno começou a agir, fazendo-o ficar azul e sua respiração começar a travar em sua garganta, Stiles não teve temo hábil para abraçá-lo e trazê-lo junto a si. Não teve tempo para dizer que estava começando a se apaixonar, que retribuía os sentimentos dele e estava disposto a tentar. Sem perceber lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelo o seu rosto no presente.

Sua visão era só vermelha quando atacou à criatura, ele não sabia o que era não se importava de verdade para tentar descobrir em seu repertório nos anos de treinamentos. Seu corpo era apenas fúria e força, acertando a criatura em lugares diferentes tão rápido que o só lhe restava fugir ou morrer. O monstro escolheu morrer sobre sua fúria e não secou o sangue de suas mãos ao volta para o homem que estava sentado e olhava-o preocupado.

\- Você está bem?

Ele levantou, puxando-o para um abraço e não respondeu, apenas manteve-o ali preso. Sem perceber o seu mundo estava se derretendo ao redor dele, sabendo que confiaria a sua própria existência aquele homem.

-x-

Stiles viu a fúria nos olhos de Jhon enquanto ele estava sentado na sala junto com os outros, seu braço machucado latejava ainda junto com a dor de saber que Erika estava morta e a irmã de Derek salva da loucura por um triz. O adolescente quis chegar mais perto do mais velho, lhe dizer que tudo iria ficar bem e que já haviam passado por coisas piores, mas sabia que teria que esperar os outros irem. Apenas o Alpha sabia da verdade sobre ele, embora não sobre o seu pai.

A conversa acontecia ao seu redor, mas ele não se via capaz de participar, tudo era especulativo e havia aprendido que isso não adiantava quando o assunto era bolar um plano de ação efetivo. Mas deixavam-nos ficar ali divagando por saber que ninguém seria louco o suficiente para avançar sobre a casa deles, até mesmo Scott (que ainda não conseguia ver atrás da Névoa) conseguia sentir que era perigoso pisar ali sem eles.

O adolescente cruzou olhar mais uma vez com Jhon e ele acenou com a cabeça, Stiles conteve um sorriso. Era hora da cavalaria.

-x-

\- Eu vou mais velho do que você.

\- Isso não importe realmente, importa?

John não respondeu, apenas ficou encarando-o com aquele olhar perdido, ambos estavam apenas com suas roupas intimas e a sala ao seu redor estava vazia. Stiles havia colocado a mão no peito do mais velho, bem encima da cicatriz que já havia perguntado como havia conseguido e a reposta fora um enigmático: em ums hora melhor, eu lhe conto. Essa hora ainda não havia chegado.

\- Acho que não, não quando podemos morrer amanhã.

\- Ou hoje.

\- É ou hoje.

O mais velho se aproximou encostando os seus lábios nos lábios do mais novo, o resto se perdeu em uma nuvem de luxuria e desejo.

-x-

Os corpos estavam sendo cremado em uma pira funerária, o cheiro de carne queimada empesteava a floresta ao redor deles, o fogo crepitava lançando sombras assustadoras sobre os espectadores. Cinco soldados da primeira corte, mas ele e John. O ataque havia sido rápido e falta para os monstros, uma emboscada que deixara para trás corpos a serem destruídos e um passado que logo seria apagado com ajuda dos monstros do bem. Os soldados não gostaram disso, mas sua missão não cobria, assim tinha que deixar tudo nas mãos deles. 

\- Como sempre foi um prazer servir com o Senhor.

O líder dos soldados estendeu a mão para John, segurando com força, ou era o que parecia pelas veias que se destacavam na pele morena do homem. Se o mais velho sentia, não parecia pela sua face séria e olhos brilhantes.

\- O prazer foi meu.

-x-

Stiles sentiu o aperto do outro em sua barriga e sorriu, aquela seria a segunda noite que dormiam na mesma cama e a primeira que o fantasma de Hector dormia em paz. Estava fazendo aquilo que dissera que iria fazer, seguir com sua vida e vivê-la da melhor forma possível.


End file.
